Sasuke's Twin Sister, Kaname Uchiha
by Nerasaur
Summary: Sasuke has a twin sister named Kaname who is the complete opposite of him. Her best friend is Hinata and her crush is Neji! Set in pre-shippuden time and rated T for language. This is like my first fanfiction so please, BE NICE! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaname: _My first fanfiction! If its crappy, please remember this is my first one ok? Hope you enjoy it! SASUKE!_**

**Sasuke: _WHAT?_**

**KanameUchiha: _DO THE DISCLAIMER!_**

**Sasuke: _*rolls eyes* whatever...Kaname doesn't own 'Naruto' and never will..._**

**Kaname: _Only Kishimoto-sama owns 'Naruto'_**

**Sasuke: _Now get own with the story stop making them wait!_**

**Kaname: _FINE! so pushy...ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Name:** Kaname Uchiha

**Siblings:** Sasuke Uchiha (Older twin by 2 minutes) Itachi Uchiha (Oldest Brother)

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan (no duh!)

**Looks:** REALLY dark purple hair that looks black but you can tell it's purple and it goes to your mid-back, onyx eyes that turn red with the sharingan, you're a tomboy and wear the same white shorts Sasuke wears except they're a little longer and you wear a halter top that's purple and a little lighter then your hair and you wear a black fishnet shirt under it. Can turn into a cat but mostly uses the ears and tail which are the same color as her hair and her sharingan turns on automatically but in a more cat form.

**Likes:** Teasing Sasuke, Pocky, Being Random, Hanging out with your friends, pulling pranks with Naruto, Making fun of the S.F.C. (Sasuke Fan Club) but mostly Sakura and Ino, lots of other stuff

**Dislikes:** Being bored, Being told what to do, the S.F.C., a LOT of girly stuff, When Sasuke gets overprotective, her fanboys who are in the K.F.C (Kaname Fan Club...lol it says KFC!)

**Best Friends:** Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Gaara, Temari, TenTen

**Crush:** Neji

**History:** Kaname was very loved by the Uchihas. Her father, Fugaku, was very protective over her so he wouldn't let her out of the compound often before she was 5. It was rare if she did such as when her father let her come with him to Sunakagure. She was excited, but a little sad to know Sasuke wasn't going. (She was there for 2 weeks and she met Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. She liked them all but easily bonded with Gaara seeing how he was all alone and needed a friend. They were both very sad when she had to go but she reminded him that they'll see each other again one day and they forgot about each other.) Kaname gained her sharingan at the age of 4, but she told NOBODY! Because she was never allowed out of the compound, she had to befriend...a caterpiller. (Yes it's really desperate but HEY! what do you expect? she wasn't able to have friends outside the compound!) One day her father said something that made her REALLY MAD and she locked her room door and started to trash her room around. Eventually when she stopped, she noticed she threw something on her... caterpiller keeper thingy.(you know what I mean!) she gasped and ran over to it. When she lifted the thing up it was...bye bye for mr. caterpiller. She held back the tears as she felt pain come to her eyes. She ran to her bathroom and looked at her eyes. She FREAKED OUT! she knew she had the mangekyou sharingan. As she stared at herself in the eyes, she suddenly got taken into a world that was torture. She held back a scream and released it. She turned it off and got out of her bathroom. She unlocked her door and opened it to come face to face...well face to legs...to Fugaku. He told her that he would start training her and would be able to go to the ninja academy when she reaches of age. She grinned, despite what just happened and hugged her father. Pretty much after that was the same as Sasuke, except she had became friends with Hinata and Neji. Hinata is her best friend and she has a big crush on Neji. After the massacre, she was still happy, a little dead on the inside but still happy. Sasuke may look mopey when around others but gets annoyed with Kaname and her tricks. He still loves her to death though and would kill if someone REALLY hurt her.

* * *

I was walking with my brother to the academy which we were only one more day from graduating from. As we walked through Konoha, the Uchiha symbol proudly on our backs, I was thinking of a way to make my brother smile. I looked over to him 'He's such a prick but i still love him...he could ease up on the 'hn's' though...' "Hey Sasuke?" I said my voice interrupting the momentarily silence we had "Hn..." I twitched a little and stopped in front of him with a finger in his face, "YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN UP MISTER! AND NOT JUST IN FRONT OF ME, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" I said loudly. We were always early to the academy so it didn't matter if i goofed off for a little bit. Besides we were the first ones there...EVERYDAY! "Hn..." He said lightly smirking. I twitched again, "Why must you use 'Hn' all the time? honestly Sasuke, tell me because im thinking you came up with a way to FINALLY talk to ducks." I said smirking. He twitched "Kaname...what did you just say?" I yawned, i was still tired "You heard me duck boy. What are you going to do? You can't do anything if you can't catch me and im around witnesses!" I said running off towards the academy. "KANAME!" He yelled chasing after me. 'Somebody's having a B.F...(for those who don't know what a B.F is, its a bitch fit)' "YES SASUKE? WHATEVER IS IT MY DEAR BROTHER?" I shouted laughing. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled. You know, this guy is persistant. He already knows im faster than him, always have been, always will. "uhhhhhh...NO!" I yelled back busting through the academy and to the classroom. I saw a lot of my fanboys waiting for me. I smirked 'I never thought I would be happy to see them' "OH BOYS!" I yelled to them. They blushed and gasped with hearts in their eyes "KANAME!" I rolled my eyes then I put on my innocent look, "Can you guys protect me from Sasuke? He's trying to hurt me..." I said. They saluted and surrounded me from all sides. I smirked 'I freaking LOVE my power!' I thought while grinning. Sasuke ran into the classroom and headed straight for me but then stopped when he saw the fanboys surrounding me "move..." he said in his normal emotionless way of his. "NO!" the fanboys shouted. Sasuke glared at them with the famous Uchiha glare. They shivered and moved away. 'SHIT!' you thought as you ran around the classroom Sasuke hot on your trail. All of a sudden Sakura and Ino walked into the classroom looking for Sasuke. You smirked 'bingo!' you thought as you ran towards them when Sasuke fangirls started to talk to them. "HEY!" you yelled to them. They turned to you and saw Sasuke behind you. "SASUKE!" they yelled and ran straight for him. He stopped in his tracks and went to his seat and put on his emotionless mask. You walked over to Hinata where she gave you a fist pound. "Awesome Kaname!" she said quietly. You grinned and bowed. "Thank You, Thank You...I try!" you said as you sat next to her and put your feet on the desk. Hinata rolled her eyes at this as you sighed in content. "So Hinata..."you started off as a light blush appeared on your cheeks. "H-How's Neji?" you asked her as you face became slightly redder. Hinata looked down, but then grinned devilishly. "Oh...Neji?" she started off. "He's doing great, he does keep asking about you though..." she said as she saw your face going redder. "He askes me all types of questions like 'How is Kaname?' 'Is She Healthy?' 'Does she still remember me?' 'Do you think I'll be able to see her again soon?' and so much more questions." Hinata said. Your whole cheeks were a deep red and you looked down just as Iruka sensei came in with Naruto tied up. You smirked as your blush started fade and Hinata's started to form. "Oh...Hinata..." you said as you were getting up to go back to your original seat. "What about NA-RU-TO?" you said with a evil smirk as you walked back to your twin and Hinata's face got redder than yours. You plopped down next to him with a 'Hey' only to get a glare. You put on your innocent look at him. "Ne? Why are you looking at me that way Sasuke?" you said with a grin. "Hn" he responded. You stuck your toungue out at him as Iruka sensei said to calm down and to do the transformation jutsu because of Naruto. You rolled your eyes at Naruto, 'Prank buddy got caught!' you thought as you all lined up

* * *

FFW after the academy

You were laying down on the couch in the living room while Sasuke was out training. 'I am SOOOOOOOOOO bored right now...maybe...' you thought as a wicked grin busted out on your face as you ran for the Hyuga compound. 'Hinata will help me! she always helps me with stuff like this and she's never suspected.' you thought as you ran with your eyes closed in happiness into the Hyuga compound. The Hyuga's know your chakra signature enough so they don't really have to greet you like that. You're pretty much family to them according to Elder Hyuga. (You know Hiashi and Hizashi's dad? He freaking LOVES you like a grandaughter.) As you ran into the compound, you ran into somebody and you both flipped over with you on your back and them On top of you. The worst part was...because of the (you running with your eyes closed) fall, it caused to lip lock with them. After the pain subsided you finally realised you were kissing someone. Your eyes shot open the same time as the person's shot open. 'AHHHHHHHHHH!' you thought as you and the other person blushed furiously. The person finally realeased the lip lock but was still on top of you. "K-Kaname?" the person asked still blushing just like you. "N-Neji?" You asked with a squeak at the end. You both were staring at each other wide-eyed. You both looked down at the same time to see that Neji was laying between your legs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you both screamed as you both got up blushing harder than before. "H-Hey Neji" you said as your blush was dying down. "H-Hey K-Kaname" he said his blush dying down also. "Ummmm...where's H-Hinata?" you asked. "I-In her r-room." he answered. You rocked back and forth on your heels. "Soooooooo Neji, What's up?" you asked as your blush was gone. "Nothing much just going to train...wait...what do you need Hinata for this time?" He asked with a sweatdrop. You faked gasp "Neji! Why would you think that I need her for something?" You asked shifting your eyes back and forth. "Because you love to corrupt people..." "NO I-okay a little...i give you that much...I just need her help with something" you said as a smirk appeared on your face. You always had the supplies for pranks on Sasuke at your house and you put them in the one room Sasuke would NEVER go in, Itachi's room! Neji rolled his eyes "I have to go train with my team, ill see you later Kaname." he said as he walked over to you and gave you a hug. "Aww! Neji's hugs are so nice and sweet and rare and..." you said and you took sniff of him. "and lavendery!" you said as you both released the hug and he started to walk away. "SEE YOU LATER NEJI!" you shouted and ran towards Hinata's room. (You had your eyes open this time.) "Hinata!" you shouted as you busted into her room. She was changing and just got out of the shower seeing how her body was glistening and she was naked. Normally, if you weren't like sisters with her, you would apologize and walk back out. But she's like a sister to you. You both even have twin moments like you and Sasuke have, but you and Sasuke have more of them. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Hi Kaname" she said as she was putting on her underwear. "I need your help with pranking Sasuke...again." Hinata sighed. "Minor, Moderate, Major, or All-out?" she asked as she got into a White T-shirt and Blue Sweatpants, perfect for pranking. You were wearing the same thing except Purple Sweatpants. You grinned at her "All-out." you said with a smile. She grinned. "Ok, lets go, shall we?" she said as you both walked towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" you and Hinata laughed as you were done. You and Hinata thrashed Sasuke's room and totally turned it anti-him. His bed was turned up along with his desk, dresser, clothes thrown out. You both painted the walls with you spray painting (graffiti) "SASU-GAY!" "SLOWNESS!" "DUCK MAGNET!"and other words over the walls. You even drew a picture of him with duck surrounding him next to "DUCK MAGNET!" Hinata went into his bathroom and replaced his hair products with glue, sugar, flour, egg yolks, tomatoe juice, baking soda, and other stuff you didn't know you had. After that you both messed up his clothes and replaced them with girly colored shirts. You painted the ceiling black and had Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan looking straight down. You even had the little lines on the inside of them. To top it all off, Hinata poured his whole floor with peanut juice as you placed a bucket of milk on top of the door. You and Hinata grinned evily at each other as you put the stuff back up in Itachi's room in his closet. You both heard the door open and Sasuke saying, "I'm home Kana!" you and Hinata walked into the living room where he was and said "Hey Sasuke." "Oh, hey Hinata" Sasuke said as he took off his shoes. "I'm going to spend the night at Hinata's house ok?" you told him. "Whatever just make sure you don't be late tomorrow." He said as he started to walk to his room. "im just going to leave now sooooooo... BYE SASUKE!" you shouted to him as you grabbed Hinata's wrist and bolted out of there and to the Hyuga compound. He will come after you and you knew the perfect place to hide. "KANAME UCHIHA! YOU LITTLE BITCH! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled as he was heard throughout Konoha. You just made it to the compound and Hinata ran into her room. She would be safe seeing as she's the next heir and all that crap. You ran towards Neji's room and ran into his closet and stayed into the back. Then you heard the door open. 'please don't be Sasuke, please don't be Sasuke' you repeated in your head. You heard the door shut calmly and you heard Neji mumbling to himself "stupid Lee and Gai-sensei...always shouting about youth." he mumbled as you could hear his bandages coming off and his clothes being taken off. "fudgecakes..." you whispered to yourself as you could only hope Neji didn't use his Byakugan. You knew Hinata was using her's to see where you were and could tell she was just laughing at the fact that you were in Neji's closet while he was taking a shower...with the door open...and no shower curtain closed. How did you know this? well you never heard the door closed and the water's running and the shower curtain's never got pulled back over to shut them. After about 10 minutes, you heard Neji finishing up and he was walking to the closet to get his clothes. 'fudge, fudge, Fudge Fudge FUUUUUUUUDGE!' you thought as you heard him get closer. "KANAME I WILL FIND YOU!" you heard Sasuke yell as he busted into Neji's room "kuso!" you whispered as you heard Neji stop in his tracks. "Kaname, what did you do now?" Neji asked himself as he glared at Sasuke. "as you can see she's not here now GO!" neji shouted at Sasuke glared at him and Neji glared at him. You could pretty much FEEL the glares from inside the closet. You heard Sasuke leave the compound and you sighed out of relief as you made sure you were covered enough so Neji wouldn't see you.'as long as he doesn't use Byakugan' you thought. Neji walked over and opened up his closet and got his clothes. You held your breath, as you saw him. You were glad he couldn't see you because you were blushing red head to toe. His body was still wet from the shower and his hair was down. You already knew about his mark so that didn't bother you but you saw his muscles and you had to hold your breath some more from squealing like a idiot fangirl. He went over to his dresser and got his boxers out. 'FUDGECAKES! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! KUSO, KUSO, KUSO!' you yelled at yourself as he was about to drop his towel. You wanted to look away but you couldn't. 'DAMN HORMONES!' you thought as he slowly dropped his towel as if creating dramatic effect. Then the next thing you knew...his towel was on the floor. Your eyes bugged out and you received a supermassive nosebleed and almost knocked yourself out when your head hit the wall, but not loud enough where he could hear you. Your eyes were glazed over and you continued to watch him get dressed. "I have lots of time before dinner, might as well walk around." with that said, he left and once you felt his chakra at a far enough distance, you ran out of there and ran to Hinata's room with your face puffed out trying to hold back the scream. You busted in there as you saw Hinata's face red and her on the floor laughing, giving roflmfao a literal meaning. Hinata looked at you and her eyes widened as she got earplugs. You finally released the scream "KYA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" you yelled as you fell over with a deep red face, a supermassive nosebleed and a goofy looking smile on your face. Hinata looked over at you and shook her head.

\You woke up about a good 30 minutes later and noticed you had tissue in your nose. You glanced over at Hinata who was getting out clothes for both you and her for dinner "Thank You Hinata" you said as a light blush came up to your face. She waved it off. "It's okay now you have to hurry, dinner starts in about 30 minutes." You nodded your head as Hinata left the room and walked to wherever she was going. 'Might as well take a shower' you thought as you put the clothes Hinata layed out for you in her bathroom. 'Aww! I knew there was a reason you loved her' you thought as you looked at the black baggy pants and purple tanktop she had for you. You sniffled a little of fake emotion and started stripping down. You were in there for about 10 minutes when you turned the water off. You wrapped a towel around you loosely as you put your clothes in your dirty clothes hamper that you have over there but you screamed when the hamper tipped over and hit your leg. Your towel fell off of you as you fell too the ground. You landed on your butt with your legs spread out to check for any bruises or cuts of any kind, still oblivious to the fact that your towel came off. Just then, the door busted open, and guess what? Out of all of the people here, Neji came. He saw you and busted out into a supermassive nosebleed as you blushed heavily finally relizing that your towel came off. He obviously was running fast because he tripped over your shoe that was near the door and fell. He caught a little bit of air but soon came crashing down on you. He was on top of you but was (ewwww! i can't believe im about to say this!) between your legs. You both blushed super dark red as you both were in a lip lock AGAIN! You got a shocked expression look on your face as did he when you felt a something hard at your flower spot. (its being called that! I dont care!) You both blushed darker than before, if it was even possible, as you both realized something. 'Oh Shit...I'm/He's Hard!' he/you thought. He then shot up and ran out of the room. You shot up and shut the door and locked it as you got dressed for dinner. As you were walking there you couldn't help but think about what happened a hour ago and what just happened. You entered the room only to be knocked down by Hanabi. "Kaname-nii!" she yelled. Hanabi loved you like a big sister and would do anything for you, make fun of you, everything sisterly like. You walked into the room and saw Hiashi. "YO! HIASHI-SAMA" you yelled as you ran over to him to give him a hug. "Kaname, I told you to call me 'Hiashi-tou-sama'" he replied hugging you back. You walked into the dining room to see Hinata, Hanabi (who obviously went in there while you were talking), and Neji. 'Holy crapdoodles...' you thought as you sat by the only seat available which was beside Neji. You and him both blushed lightly and started to eat the food with your head down. You and him both looked up at the others and saw smirks on their faces. 'Oh no...' you both thought as you turned towards each other. You shot up and ran to Hinata's room while Neji sat there looking away from them. "Ne...Neji" Hanabi and Hinata started off with the smirks getting more devious the second. "W-What?" Neji responded as Hiashi stood up and walked behind Neji and bent down to his ear. "I didn't know you were like that.." He whispered into his ear. Neji blushed and fainted while you did the same once you entered Hinata's room.

* * *

_**Kaname: Sooooooo? How was that for a first chapter?**_

_**Sasuke: It sucked...**_

_**Kaname: *mumbles* yea well so did you on Naruto...**_

_**Sasuke: What was that?**_

_**Kaname: N-NOTHING SASUKE!**_

_**Sasuke: Hn...**_

_**Kaname: *makes a face* Hn...**_

_**Sasuke: *glare* Hn...**_

_**Kaname: *glare* Hn...**_

_**Sasuke: *gets up in my face* HN!**_

_**Kaname: *gets up in his face* HN!**_

_**Sasuke/Kaname:GRRRRRRRRRRR! ATTACK!**_

_***starts fighting, Naruto walks in***_

_**Naruto: *sigh* Please Rate and Comment while I try to break these two up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kaname: (very bruised) *glare* Sasuke..._**

**_Sasuke: (equally bruised) *glare* Kaname..._**

**_Naruto: *shakes head* I leave you alone for 30 minutes and you end up fighting.._**

**_Kaname: *stands* LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! WHAT ABOUT WHENEVER YOU AND SASUKE START ARGUING? OR KIBA? OR SAKURA? OR-_**

**_Naruto: *covers her mouth* thats...different you guys are siblings and-_**

**_Sasuke: *stands* and we're allowed to fight with each other, dobe_**

**_Naruto: *gets angry* WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?_**

**_Kaname: *secretly grabs pocky* 'looks like im off the hook...'_**

**_Sasuke/Naruto: *arguing*_**

**_Kaname: Anyways...I dont own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does and more than likely always will...please enjoy! _**

* * *

You woke up and found out that you were sleep for the whole night. 'Oh well...wait...where's Hinata?' you thought as you walked out the room and headed to the dining room for breakfast. You saw

Hinata and Hanabi eating breakfast and Neji was just leaving out the door. You walked over to the table and sat down. "*sigh* good morning..." you said as you started eating. "Good Morning" they

responded. 'I hate mornings, I hate mornings, I hate mornings...' you thought as you finished eating and went to get some coffee. A smirk appeared on your face 'Sasuke's not here to tell me "no

coffee Kaname!" so he has no idea' you thought as you drank it and immediately woke up.

You put your cup away and went back to Hinata's room with a big smile on your face. "OH HINATA!~" you yelled when you walked in with a huge grin on your face. Hinata looked at you "oh god...she

got coffee" Hinata whispered. She sighed "what is it?" "Today's the day we graduate!~" you yelled again as you ducked a flying shoe that was coming for you. "*gasp* oh yeah!" Hinata said. You

walked over to your clothes and started putting them on. "Are you ready for it?" "I believe i'll be able to make it...im definetly sure you will" "Of course I will! Im a Uchiha after all!" You stated proudly,

but then your face got serious. "But Hinata...don't just believe you will...KNOW you will you are the heir to the Hyuga family and will become one of the strongest Kunoichi's in this village!" You said as

you walked over to her. You placed a hand on her shoulder "Hinata...you have to stop doubting yourself...don't think about what anyone else would think, just do what you think is best and flow

with it...don't care what anybody else would think! well...except me but anyway, you know what I mean right?" Hinata stared. 'I...didn't know she can be so sincere..' she thought. "Oh yeah! didn't

know I could be like that, huh? I have my moments sometimes. Now come on! I gotta get to the academy so I can kick in this caffiene on Sasuke!" you said as you grabbed her hand and ran towards

the academy.

You kicked the classroom causing everybody in there to jump...well except Sasuke "OH SASUKE!~" you shouted as you looked straight over towards him with a huge (evil) grin on your face. He

stared at you wide-eyed. 'no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!' he thought. You could practically here him saying 'NOOOOOO!' in his head. You ran over to him, dodging fanboys along the way. You

stopped in front of Sasuke "HELLOOOOO SASUKEEEE!" you said as the caffiene kicked in. Sasuke looked like he remembered something. "KANAME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO MY ROOM

YESTERDAY?" he shouted getting up in your face. You put on your 'innocent as it can get' face and tilted your head to the side. "what do you mean Sasu-chan?" you said in a light and gentle voice. He

twitched. 'dude he looks SOOOOOO angry! Im gonna have some fun!' you thought. "WHAT DO I MEAN? YOU AND HINATA TRASHED MY ROOM!" You gasped. "HINA-CHAN WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE

JUST CAME OVER TO WALK WITH ME TO HER HOUSE!" you said. 'Im such a good best friend! Im keeping her innocent look for her.' you thought. Sasuke glared at you and you glared back. "Hey

Sasuke" you said and you leaned over to his ear. _"What's the deal with you crapping out tomatoes? I know you love them but JEEZ! You need to lay off of those.." _you (loudly) whispered to him. All of the

guys started laughing, except Shino (of course) and the S.F.C...growled at you? "DID YOU JUST GROWL AT ME? WHAT ARE YOU? SOME TYPE OF CHEAP DOGS THAT GOT THAT GOT RABIES AFTER

CHASING AFTER A DUCK?" you yelled. Sasuke glared at you (as usual). "WHAT?" the S.F.C yelled causing your hair to blow back. "I love the way you yelled making my hair blow back but I can

do without the hot breath...its hot enough as it is but you just made the temperture in this room go to 104 degrees...Farenheit for that matter" you stated bluntly as Naruto came through the door.

"HEY NARUTO!" you yelled over to him. "YEAH?" "COME OVER HERE WILL QUICK!" Naruto walked over. You took him away from the others a couple feet away. _"You got the goods?" _you

whispered as you looked over to the S.F.C and Sasuke, all looking kind of pissed. "_Only if you got what I want_" he responded with as you nodded. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a couple

Ichiraku Ramen Coupons. Naruto grinned and nodded "Great and here's your stuff." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a couple boxes of pocky. You took it from him and put them in your

pocket. Naruto put a arm around your shoulder and you both started rocking back and forth "So Naruto, ready to get this academy thing over with?" "You know it! I'll definetely get it this time!" "I

believe in you Naruto...but now..." you said as you looked over the class. Naruto followed your gaze and you both equally grinned. "Its time to do one last prank here!" You said as you and Naruto

busted out laughing like a maniacs as you walked out the door discussing the prank. "Ready Naruto?" You asked as you finished making two clones and made one of them turn into Naruto. "Yeah!

Let's do it!" He shouted. You nodded "okay but remember we have to work FAST in order for this to work!" He nodded and you did the fireball jutsu and he pulled the fire alarm. Your clones ran to

where everyone else was at while you and Naruto dashed for the classroom. You both worked fast and completed everything just before one of the senseis used a water-style justu to put the flame

out. You and Naruto ran to where everyone else was and saw your clones in the back of everybody. You and Naruto gave each other a high five and you made your clones disappear as you and

Naruto took their spots. Everyone came into the classroom and went to go sit down. BOOM! You and Naruto were holding onto the door for support from laughing so hard. EVERYONE was on the

ground, red paint on their faces, butts glued to the seats that were broken when they sat down, and their hair burnt from an explosion. You and Naruto laughed even harder when you saw Sasuke.

You both really worked on his area. His hair now was in the same style as Naruto's and has some of the red paint in it, Naruto triggered a water gun to wet his pants for him, and last but not least, a

thousand ducks fell from out of nowhere and surrounded him. "KANAME! NARUTO!" everyone yelled with Sasuke being the loudest. "RUN!" Naruto yelled as you both shot down the hall only to bump

into Iruka-sensei. You and Naruto looked at each other "RUN!" you shouted together as you TRIED to run away from Iruka. He grabbed the back of your and Naruto's shirts and entered the

classroom. He (literally) THREW you and Naruto into your seats. You and Naruto didn't mess with your seats so you were okay, kinda. You and Naruto hit your head on your desks and had swirly eyes.

"LMFAO...HAHAHA...LOL...! (Rolling on the floor laughing so hard that every time i got up i fell down again then hit my head on a table and my mom had

to take me to a hospital all because i laughed - i got that from one of my friends!)" You and Naruto shook your heads and saw a glaring Iruka. You and Naruto looked away and cleared your throat.

Iruka sighed and did his speech about graduating and all that crap.

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone passed except for Naruto. Naruto was by the swings looking depressed. You walked over to Naruto and stood by him. "Naruto..."you whispered a tear almost about

to come down your face. "I thought...I would make it this time..." he said. You sniffled and you hugged him. "Its okay Naruto...somehow you'll make it...i'm sure of it..." You released him and stared at

him, tears brimming your eyes as you forced a smile. "I'll see you later, Naruto" you said as you hugged him once more and went home. Naruto looked up at you as you walked away. "We're so close

to each other...she could almost be my sister..." Naruto whispered to himself. Mizuki appeared and started talking to Naruto about how he could pass. As you were walking home you couldn't help but

think, 'Naruto...I know somehow...someway...you're gonna make it with everyone...' you thought. Then you got a smirk on your face. 'and im going to help you EVERY step of the way!' you thought

and you went home. "SASUKE! IM HOME!" you shouted as you went into the kitchen to find Sasuke eating riceballs and riceballs set aside for you. He glanced up at you with a slight glare as you

glanced at the rice balls. You sighed and looked off to the side away from Sasuke "it's better than nothing..." you said to yourself as you sat down and ate. You took a bite out of the bottom and

immediately tasted the tomatoe. "as much as I love tomatoes...they're going to be the death of me if this keeps up" you whispered to yourself. "What was that?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing!" you said

with a smile. He looked at you skeptically and sighed while he stood up. "i don't know what im going to do with you, I-MO-TOU" he said with a smirk as he walked off. "SASUKE! WE'RE TWINS! IM NOT

THAT YOUNGER THAN YOU! ITS ONLY 2 FRICKIN' MINUTES!" you shouted standing up. "Whatever you say, imotou" Sasuke said again, as he turned around. Your eyes flickered and you charged after

him "SASUKE!" you shouted as you chased him around the house. "AHH!" you yelled as you lunged for him. You tackled him to the ground and you both started wrestling all around the house in

almost every room.

"UGH!" you both shouted in frustration as you both stood up glaring at each other. You looked at where you were, you were in the completely trashed living room. You sweatdropped and looked over

to Sasuke to see him looking at the mess too with a sweatdrop. You both looked at each other and sighed. "This never gets old" you said as you walked through the house with Sasuke to see the

damage. "We've always done this even when we were younger." You both stopped and walked into Sasuke's room. You jumped on Sasuke's bed and layed down as he walked over and layed down.

"Hey, Sasuke...you remember when we shared this room?" you asked staring at the ceiling. "Oh yeah..too many memories, good and bad.." You saw Sasuke start to tense a little. You put your hand

over his and gave it a squeeze. "Sasuke...I-hold on...I REMEMBER SOMETHING!" you said as you hopped up and went to Sasuke's closet. You searched along the walls and felt a tiny piece of string.

You pulled it and a hole appeared. "OH YEAH!" you said in delight as you reached into the hole and pulled out some items. You walked back into Sasuke's room with the items behind your back.

Sasuke looked at you weirdly as you came over to him. "Sasuke, remember that day when the clan had a HUGE party and we had to wear a Kimono and we didn't want to go?" Sasuke looked at you

with wide eyes. "and they mysteriously ended up missing.." You grinned as you pulled out the Kimono's in one of your hands "Ta-Da!" you said. Sasuke jumped up and took his old Yukata in his

hands. "Wow...they still look good but tell me why we didn't want to go to the party again?" Sasuke said/asked. You rolled you eyes as you held your Kimono in hand, eyeing it. "we didn't want to go

because it was just a boring party that didn't matter and had no other kids." You said as you layed the Kimono on the bed and Sasuke layed his next to yours. "I like how they matched it though..."

you said as you and Sasuke stared at the formal attires. Both was black with red and white vines coming from the bottom to the neck.

_~Flashback~_

_"Itachi, Sasuke, Kaname!" you mom yelled as you both came running to her and Itachi walking behind. "Yes?" you and Sasuke said in unison looking up at your mother. "We have to go to a party tomorrow_

_and you all need to come too. Sooo..." __she trailed __off as she held out two matching kimonos in one hand and a bigger kimono with that looked the same as the others except it had the Uchiha fan on the back._

_"Here is your kimonos!" she said with her eyes closed, smiling. You and Sasuke looked at each other with a look of disgust. The kimonos weren't bad, it was just the concept of a party. You both overheard_

_your parents talking about it and from what you know, there aren't going to be any other kids, you both would be in a room alone and not allowed to move around freely. You and Sasuke looked up to Itachi _

_only to see his emotionless face on. Your mother opened her eyes "do you not like the kimonos?" she said as she stared at you and Sasuke. "Its not the kimonos its just..." Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to _

_hurt his mother's feelings. "do we **HAVE **to go to this party? would it be really that horrible if we don't?" you finished off. Mikoto stared at the both of you. She smiled with a trickster glint in her onyx eyes_

_"If you all were there then it would be __more entertaining." Sasuke was going to object but you interrupted him. "I guess we can..." You said as you dragged Sasuke off with Mikoto and Itachi staring at you, _

_Mikoto with relief and contentness, and Itachi with curiosity._

_It was dark inside the house and outside. It was at least 3 a.m. and you were wide awake. You were a 'night owl' according to what some people say. You used your Sharingan to help you figure out where _

_Mikoto put the kimonos. You went to the closet and found the kimonos. You grabbed yours and Sasuke's and ran to your room. You went to the closet and searched the wall for a string. You eventually found _

_it and opened the secret compartment in the wall of the closet. No one knew of this, not even Itachi! You placed the kimonos in there and closed it. You walked out of the closet and went back to bed with the _

_famous Uchiha smirk on your face._

_Morning_

_"WHERE ARE KANAME'S AND SASUKE'S KIMONOS!" your mom yelled. You had a quick smirk on your face when you heard this but quickly changed it to worried. She looked all over the house with help (forced _

_help) from all of you. "Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" your dad, Fugaku asked. Your mom glared at him then lifted him up by his shirt against the all. "I KNOW WHERE I PUT THEM, NOW SHUT THE HELL _

_UP AND LOOK!" The faces of Your Dad's, Sasuke's, and your's_ _were like O_O. Even Itachi's face was like O/_\O. You all scrambled around and looked for 2 more hours. Your mom dropped onto the couch _

_and sighed with her eyes closed. "well I guess they aren't here, Sasuke, Kaname, you can't go to the party.." your mom said getting up to go to her room to get prepared. You and Sasuke danced __a little in_

_happiness. "Itachi, you stay here and watch them!" your mom yelled, causing Itachi to straighten up and nod. "Yes mother." He said. After your mom and dad left, Itachi grabbed you by the back of your shirt _

_and headed to his room. "Meow?" you said as you imaginatively grew cat ears and tails. "SASUKE! I'LL MISS YOU! I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU! DON'T EVER FORGET ME!" you (dramatically) said as Itachi _

_threw you into his room, on his bed. "Where's the kimonos?" he asked. You tilted your head to the side. 'Time to fool him...' your eyes looked worried and full of distress "I don't know, I didn't even know where_

_mother put them and I don't know where to even start looking." You said looking straight into his eyes. He sighed. "-/_\-' okay...whatever...go.." you jumped up and ran out the room._

Sasuke turned to you "now what's the other thing?" he asked. You tensed a bit. 'Damn...He can't see it or he'll ask who gave it to me and then he'll get mad and upset because Im clutching onto it protectively of it...' you

thought as you looked at Sasuke. "It's Nothing!" you said with a fake smile. Sasuke stared at you expressionless and sighed. "I won't pressure you to let me know unless you want me too.." he said as he hugged

you gently. You sighed out of relief and hugged back. "Thanks Sasu-chan." You released him and ran to your room and locked the door as you changed clothes and walked over to your dresser. Sasuke started to bang

on the door. "KANAME! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SUGAR!" you froze and stepped away from the dresser. "I don't have any sugar...goodnight Sasuke..." you said as you got on top of your bed eating a box of chocolate

pocky. (A box of pocky? more like 5...) You jumped out the window and went to the roof. For some odd reason, you could hear screams. You layed down on the roof and sighed in content to the sounds of a person

getting their ass kicked. "mmm...music to my ears.." you said as you almost dozed off to the sound of the screams. You shook your head and got up from the roof. You climbed back through the window and got into bed.

You took off your shorts and threw them somewhere in the room. 'sleeping in only a bra, tank top, and undies is fun! X3' you thought as you slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Sasuke/Naruto: *fighting***_

_**Kaname: Can you guys stop now?**_

_**Sasuke/Naruto: NO!**_

_**Kaname: ugh! *walks out and comes back in with two things.***_

_**Kaname: Naruto~ *waves a bowl of ramen in his face***_

_**Naruto: *gasp* MINE! *grabs and walks out of room***_

_**Kaname: Sasuke~ *waves a tomatoe onigiri (riceball) in his face***_

_**Sasuke: *gasp* MINE! *grabs and runs out of room***_

_**Hinata walks in**_

_**Hinata: Do I WANT to know?**_

_**Kaname: *shakes head* no, their just having their moment.**_

_**Hinata: *nods* please rate & review! **_

_**Kaname: PLEASE! this isn't only benefiting you, but its also benefitting me to help me become a better writer**_

_**Hinata: Trust me, she needs as much help as she can get.**_

_**Kaname: *glares* Hinata...*fake anime tears* you're so cruel**_

_**Hinata: *rolls eyes* whatever**_

_**Kaname/Hinata: LATER!**_


	3. Chapter 3  AN

**_Kaname: *sleeping*_**

**_Kiba: *walks in* KANAME!_**

**_Kaname: *wakes up* WHOA! *stands and grabs shuriken between each finger and throws them near Kiba*_**

**_Kiba: *runs out of room* _**

**_Kaname: Kiba! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! *chases after*_**

**_Kiba: JUST GIVE THE READERS YOUR EXCUSE!_**

**_Kaname: *gasp* ITS NOT AN EXCUSE! *turns to readers* I'm REALLY sorry for the delay! It was too much stuff going on with SO many birthdays, Easter dress and shoe shopping _**

**_*shudders* (- not a big fan of dresses or heels), this website wasn't working for me, my _****_grades were slipping so my laptop got taken so I couldn't work on it! *cries a little* the worst _**

**_the worst thing that happened was when my laptop started acting up and EVERYTHING got erased! *cries a lot* BUT ITS OUT _****_NOW! I feel so proud of myself!_**

**_Sasuke: *comes from behind* Proud of what? Being a loser?_**

**_Kaname: *turns around* Sasuke?_**

**_Sasuke: Hm?_**

**_Kaname: *smacks Sasuke* bastard... *turns to readers* I don't, won't, and never will own Naruto..as much as I and almost EVERY other crazy Naruto fanfiction writer wants to own it, _**

**_its not going to happen. ENJOY! :3_**

* * *

You woke up the next day and groaned. 'need...caffeine...' you thought as you got out of bed and headed downstairs. You were at the top of the stairs and looked down. 'hell no...' and with that

thought, you went back into your room and got your sleeping bag and some shades. You put it on top of the stairs, sat on it, and put your shades on. You pushed off and it literally FLEW down the

stairs and into the kitchen where Sasuke was looking in the fridge. You looked up at him and nodded. "'Sup?" you said popping the 'p' while Sasuke sweatdropped. You made waffles

(YAY!) and you drowned them in syrup. "This is SO not healthy and I don't care..." you said looking up to Sasuke as he ate his waffles with tomatoes. You sweatdropped and cleaned your plate as

you went upstairs. You got your stuff ready for the day and was thinking 'today's the day we become one step closer to defeating him' you thought as you stepped out of your room the same time as

Sasuke. You both glared at each other. The bathroom was in between both of your rooms. You both stepped forward at the same time until you reached the bathroom door. You lunged for it and

Sasuke grabbed you he threw you back as you grabbed his shirt and slammed him into a wall. You were nearly through the bathroom's door way when you were tugged back by a string. "What-?"

you started off with as you were pulled back by Sasuke's string and he entered the bathroom first, shut the door, AND locked it. "YOU DAMN CHEAT!" you shouted into the door and a loud 'Hn' was

said back to you. You walked back into your room to find a song to sing in the shower for payback. You found one and grinned evily. 'This'll be payback' After about 20 minutes, he came out and you

walked past him and glared at him as you both passed each other. You sat your stuff down and jumped into the shower and started taking deep breaths. 'Payback is a bitch Sasuke' you thought as

you started singing/yelling in a annoying voice.

_7am, waking up in the morning_  
_Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs_  
_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_  
_Seein' everything, the time is goin'_  
_Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'_  
_Gotta get down to the bus stop_  
_Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)_

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
_Sittin' in the back seat_  
_Gotta make my mind up_  
_Which seat can I take?_

_It's Friday, Friday_  
_Gotta get down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_  
_Friday, Friday_  
_Gettin' down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway_  
_Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly_  
_Fun, fun, think about fun_  
_You know what it is_  
_I got this, you got this_  
_My friend is by my right_  
_I got this, you got this_  
_Now you know it_

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
_Sittin' in the back seat_  
_Gotta make my mind up_  
_Which seat can I take?_

_It's Friday, Friday_  
_Gotta get down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_  
_Friday, Friday_

_Gettin' down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday_  
_Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')_  
_We-we-we so excited_  
_We so excited_  
_We gonna have a ball today_

_Tomorrow is Saturday_  
_And Sunday comes after...wards_  
_I don't want this weekend to end_

_R-B, Rebecca Black_  
_So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)_  
_In the back seat (In the back seat)_  
_I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)_  
_Fast lanes, switchin' lanes_  
_Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)_  
_(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me_  
_Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream_  
_Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend_  
_We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all_

_It's Friday, Friday_  
_Gotta get down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_  
_Friday, Friday_  
_Gettin' down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_It's Friday, Friday_  
_Gotta get down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_  
_Friday, Friday_  
_Gettin' down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

* * *

You got finished with the shower and putting on your clothes and stepped out. Sasuke was in the middle of the hallway twitching with blood coming from from his ears. "Well THAT'S a pretty sight for

my eyes.." you said as you stepped over Sasuke and went downstairs to put your shoes on. "SASUKE! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, THE FANGIRLS WILL ALREADY BE PLOTTING A PLAN TO KIDNAP AND

RAPE YOU!" With that, a blur of blue, black, and white came downstairs, grabbed you, and ran to the academy. "WEEEEEEEE!" you yelled as your arms were flopping around. Sasuke busted

through the academy doors and headed straight for the classroom. "SAFE!" you shouted. Sasuke smirked and sat down. "Hey can I have a pencil?" you asked. "What for?" "NONE OF YOUR

DAMN BUSI-*clears throat* I mean, I need to do something important." Sasuke looked at you weirdly and tossed you a pencil. "YESH!" you shouted and crawled underneath the desks. You started

drawing under the desks. "Got to make the forehead JUST right...got to get those pupiless eyes good too..." you mumbled to yourself. After sometime, everybody came in and then you heard

Shikamaru say something. "Naruto? What are you doing here? this is for graduates only." Your ears perked up 'Naruto?' "See this headband? I'm a ninja now! Believe It!" Naruto shouted. You popped

up from underneath the desks. "NARUTO~!" you shouted as you ran to him. "KANAME~!" he shouted back. "I KNEW YOU'D MAKE IT! BELIEVE IT!" you shouted. "OF COURSE! BELIEVE IT!" Then,

you both had a 'BELIEVE IT!' fight only to be stopped by Sasuke grabbing you and and covering your mouth. You looked innocently up at him. "Huh?" He gestered to everybody staring at you. You

mouthed 'Ohhh...' and you and Naruto sat down.

* * *

Eventually Sakura and Ino came in yelling "FIRST!" you jumped up. "HEY SAKURA! INO! COME HERE!" you yelled as you pushed Naruto out the way. Sasuke glared at you as they made their way over.

"Yeah?" they asked. You flipped the desk over. "Look!" you said as you ran behind Sasuke, using him as a shield. "WHAT THE HELL?" they both yelled. It showed a picture of Sakura with a 'bigger than

her own' forehead and Ino with a pig nose and body. "KANAME!" they lunged for you and you grabbed Sasuk

e in front of you. They automatically stopped and grabbed Sasuke and dragged him away. You stood there blinking. 'WELL THEN!' You thought as you sat back down in your seat glancing over at where Sakura and Ino had Sasuke and saw that the fangirls surrounded him like he was their prey. You laughed and watched this scene with Naruto while Sasuke kept glaring at you.

* * *

**_Kaname: *comes out tired* Guys I have an annoucement to make...I'm not really FEELING this story anymore. I mean, it's TOO common with Naruto fanfiction. I think I want to do something else though. I might do a couple one-shots though, maybe a few song-fics. I don't know, But this, (gestures to this story) isn't working out for me anymore. I might work on it when I actually feel like it but It's just too much..._**

**_Itachi: *walks in* Kaname..Hurry this up and come on._**

**_Kaname: SHUT UP! THERE'S ACTUALLY PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY AND I FEEL SORRY FOR NOT WANTING TO COMPLETE IT BECAUSE I LOST MY MOTIVATION! SO SHUT UP, GET IN THE CORNER, AND WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH! _**

**_Itachi: What could you possi-_**

**_Kaname: *flashes Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan* _**

**_Itachi: O/.\O Okay...*goes in corner and waits*_**

**_Kaname: Why did you go in the Emo corner?_**

**_Itachi: ...I like the Emo corner.._**

**_Kaname:*rolls eyes* Whatever...Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry! Too much stuff happened to me and I have Driver's Ed Starting up In a few days and THAT lasts about almost all my summer. So I'll TRY to at least do a couple one-shots or something. I'm also trying to improve my writing style so That's something else. But until whenever...*drags out Sasuke dress like a female*_**

**_Sasuke: *Sigh* I'm a teenage girl, My BFF Becky just texted me saying that she kissed Johnny. Well that's a problem because, I like Johnny. Now, I'm emotionally compromised and whoopsies. *acts like he hit a car* I'm all, 'OMG! Becky's not even hot!'_**

**_Kaname: *sniffles* Good job Sasuke...Good Job..._**

**_Sasuke: *flicks off Kaname and walks out*_**

**_Kaname: I don't own All State BTW if you're wondering where that's from..._**


End file.
